A Change Made To Late
by Paulluvssteph
Summary: Paul has screwed up one to many times to count. Stephanie keeps taking him back but that's all about to change. How will he survive without the woman he loves the most.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing except the concept which I hope you all like.**

 _ *****I'm in grad school which is crazy because I wrote my first story in the 11th grade. I know I don't have any business writing something new but I felt like I needed a pick me up lol - - I had a request for My Sasha which I'm going to write if anyone is still interested. I'm excited to do matchmaker but I'm going to let those who matter (You All aka the Readers) decide what story should be updated next. Thank you and I hope you enjoy.) P.S. This is a fictional world story and Stephanie is 23 years old (I remember when she was 23 lol) Enjoy please*****_

Paul staggered to the car following Stephanie as she got into her Champagne colored Bentley.

He was a drunken mess which was rare. Paul could usually handle his liquor but tonight Stephanie had to drive them back home. She herself was a little tipsy but she felt as if she could manage well.

As the two got into the car. Paul was out like a light in seconds causing Stephanie to listen to the radio while she drove them back home. She looked at her dashboard and saw it was 3:47 am. Damn she was surely going to sleep all day.

 **BUZZ BUZZ**

She was surely tired. She had just landed in town when Paul asked her if she wanted to go to Randy Orton's surprise birthday party. She actually didn't like the prick but his girlfriend Stacy threw great parties.

 **BUZZ BUZZ**

Stephanie looked over to see Paul's phone lighting up and continuously buzzing. Hell it might just be Shawn asking had they made it home yet.

Soon she was at a red light figuring it was a good time to silence the device. She picked the phone up and swiped. He had a passcode… She tried his birthday, his mom's birthday.

"Okay think Steph" She whispered to herself. She then pressed 0924 taking a shot at it.

Unlocked "Wow" she said looking over at him smiling. She then opened the message and her smile soon faded.

 _ **Hey Sexy seeing you today made think about how good your cock felt inside of me yesterday...**_

"WHAT THE FUCK"

Stephanie swerved the car to the side of the road causing Paul to wake up instantly.

"What's wrong"

"Who the fuck is this bitch" She said throwing his phone at him

"Hey what the hell is wrong with you huh" Paul asked picking his phone up from the floor of the car.

"Get out"

"What"

"I said GET OUT now Paul" Stephanie said hitting him the head

"Stephanie stop right now"

"GET THE FUCK OUT" She demanded "Call that slut bitch to pick you up"

"You might as well start driving this fucking car right now because I'm not getting out Steph."

"Fine then I'm calling the police"

"Do it" Paul said nonchalantly which really got under Stephanie's skin. She then got out of the car and walked over to his side. She opened the and began to slap him rapidly. He grabbed her arms which only caused her to kick him more.

Paul was beginning to become frustrated and he pushed Stephanie as hard as he could away from him.

Stephanie fell back hard and hit her head on the sidewalk.

"Fuck Steph" He said running over to her.

She touched the back of her head and her hand was filled with blood.

"Damn baby we have to get you to the hospital." He said picking her up and putting her in the car.

"Where the hell is my daughter" Vince asked standing at the front counter of the hospital. It was 5 am in the morning when he got a call from Trish saying Stephanie was in the hospital and Paul was in jail.

Trish didn't want to call the McMahon's but they knew Stephanie's medical information and she didn't.

"Sir I need you to calm down" One of the nurses said "What is her name"

"Stephanie McMahon" Linda replied interfering

Trish walked outside of Stephanie's room and motioned the two towards her.

"Never mind" Linda said rushing past Trish into the hospital room followed by Vince.

"Oh Stephanie"

"Mom I'm okay." Stephanie said sitting up

"What the hell happened. That Son of a Bitch did this to you" Vince demanded to know

"We were drunk and it was an accident" Stephanie responded.

"If it was an accident honey the wouldn't have taken him to jail." Linda ask

"They took him to jail because he didn't pass the breathalyzer" Stephanie responded back as she looked at Trish.

Trish knew everything. Both Stephanie and Paul failed their breathalyzer and though they weren't caught driving Paul was hit with the charge so Stephanie wouldn't be.

Trish nodded her head at Stephanie and slipped out the door. She needed to bail him out of jail as soon as possible. If his father found out about this the man would have a heart attack. Hell hopefully Vince hadn't already told the man.

Paul Sr. was a renowned Pastor of one of the biggest missionary churches in the state of Connecticut. P.J. as his family called him was anything but a Pastor's son. Paul lived a fast life which is what attracted Stephanie to him in the first place.

Trish and Paul were walking to her car from the police station. Trish had posted Paul's bail using the money Stephanie had gave her. He looked a mess. His hair a mess and his eyes were bloodshot red,

"Thank you Trish" Paul said lowly breaking the silence between the to as they made it to Trish's car..

"Thank Steph not me... it's her money"

"Can you take me to the hospital. I need to see her" He asked

"I don't think that's a good idea"

"Why not"

"One word… Vince" She responded back opening the car door and getting inside. Paul did the same and slammed the door

"Damit"

Trish could only look at him before starting the car.

"So I assume you want to go back to your parents"

"I need to go to the hospital Trish. I know you may not think it's a good idea but I need to see her please take me." He begged which Trish had never seen before. Out of the three years Stephanie and Paul had been together Paul was always short and aggressive.

"Okay but don't say I didn't warn you.

 **Okay I know it's short but I hope you all like the first chapter. Please tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing but my idea. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.**

Paul entered into the hospital ignoring any and everyone standing in his way. He had one mission and that was to see Stephanie. He had a tote full of her cloths knowing she would want something more comfortable than what he had last seen her in.

Thank God for Trish suggesting he bring it to her. As he continued to walk he saw a sign for the area Trish told him Stephanie would be. As he made his way to the receptionist area he walked past Vince unknowingly.

"Stephanie McMahon" He asked

"Are you family"

"I'm her fiance"

"The hell you are" Vince boomed. Paul didn't have to turn around to know that voice.

"What room is she" Paul continued to ask the receptionist.

"Did you hear me Levesque"

"Yeah, I heard you but I don't have time for your shit today Vince." He responded back never once looking at his girlfriend's father.

"She's in room 222" the woman told Paul who went in the direction of the area 220-230.

Vince soon followed him grabbing his arm before he could enter into his daughter's room.

"Listen to me dammit… Man to Man" Vince demanded staring eye to eye with the man his daughter was hopelessly in love with. "Grow the fuck up"

Vince let go off Paul's arm and allowed him to enter his daughter's hospital room.

As Paul turned the handle he braced himself for the absolute worse. Sure she looked fine when they were talking with the police but he knew ultimately she was heart broken.

As he looked towards her bed he saw Linda fluffing her pillows as Stephanie just sat there.

"Hey" He said weakly walking fully into the room. Linda and Stephanie just stared at him for what seemed like an eternity

"You have your nerve" Linda said speaking first. Paul had to bite his tongue. It seemed as if every encounter with the McMahon family was a bitchfest. Everyone had something to say as if he was the worst guy in the world. One day it bothered him so bad he begged Stephanie to tell him what she had to her family concerning their relationship. His family loved her, hell his dad liked her more than he like Paul himself.

"I just want to see her Linda… I love her" He responded looking towards Stephanie.

"Mom it's okay" Stephanie said making eye contact with Paul.

"No Steph"

"Mom I promise… it's okay"

"Fine" Linda responded walking past Paul and exiting the room not forgetting to slam the door hard due to her displeasement.

Paul walked over to Stephanie's bedside and bent his head to kiss her "Thank you for bailing…"

She turned her cheek away from his lips. "...Out" he finished as he pulled the chair closer to her bed so he could sit down. "Babe I'm sorry"

She was silent. She wanted him here but she didn't want to hear the word _sorry_ he was always sorry and she was tired of his sorry ass.

"Can you look at me please" Paul asked her

Stephanie turned her head to do as he asked. Her blue eyes staring into his hazel orbs. He searched for warmth but he couldn't find it at all. "I know you are upset with me"

"I'm over it" She said simply which Paul felt relieved for. He grabs her hand and rubbed it with his thumb.

"Good because I'm with you baby and that's all that matters." He raised her hand to his lips but she immediately snatched it away from his grasp.

"No Paul… I'm over this relationship"

"Steph come off of it" Paul said lowly. He was trying to control his anger.

"Paul I can't do this anymore"

"Do what Steph… what can't you do anymore" He said getting louder than before

"This… I can't argue with you anymore. I can't trust that you won't sleep around. Look at how you speak to my parents."

"Oh so your parents get in your head then you're ready to bitch at me… this shit was an accident and you know it"

"I never said it wasn't I just need a break from us"

"Fine you need a break I get it… I will sleep on the couch"

"No Paul I don't want to be with you anymore" She said getting louder herself to match his disheveled voice. She then reached into her purse sitting on the end table of her hospital bed. "Here is your phone… I'm staying with my parents for a week. Hope you can move your things out in that time frame."

Paul looked at her momentarily and then snatched his phone from her hands.

"Wow... " He said shaking his head "So it's the end of us huh  
"Yes" She said with confidence

"You are just going to end us like this"

"Paul do not place the blame on me… you did this not me. I was nothing but faithful in this relationship."

"So I fucked up...everyone makes mistakes Steph".

"Bebe, Jessica, Victoria, Jacqueline…"

"Oh come the fuck on"

"They're sending naked pictures to you and you showing them your… "

"Stop it right now Steph… FUCK" He screamed standing from his seat to pace the room "So you went through my phone"

"Yes" was her simple answer.

"I didn't sleep with any of those girls except maybe one"

"Get out Paul" She stated tired of his shit.

"Okay two baby only two...I'm being honest. I want to lay my cards on the table ask me anything baby I promise I will tell the truth. Baby please."

"Out Paul I don't want you here"

"I'm here with you Steph. I live with you not any one of them but you because I want to be with you. I can't stress how sorry I am. Those girls mean nothing to me."

"Bye Paul"

"Steph" He said allowing a tear to fall from his eye

Vince was growing tired of sitting outside listening to the two argue. "Either you leave or I'll kick your ass out of here myself."

Paul wiped his eyes and shook his head. "I'm sorry baby" he turned away from her to leave.

"Paul…"

He turned back to face her "Yeah Baby".

"I forgot to give you this" She raised her hand and took off her engagement ring he had given her four months back.

"Keep it" Paul said knowing that her taking off that ring was the nail in the coffin of their relationship.

Paul exited the room followed by Vince who wanted to make sure Paul was securely out of the hospital. As soon as he was gone Stephanie let out the biggest cry of her life as she held her engagement ring to her heart.

 **I hope you like this chapter. I think I really like this story lol. Any I hope you all read and review so I can know if ya'll like it as well. Please give me feedback and let me know what you would like to see I would greatly appreciate it.**


End file.
